This application relates to a gas turbine engine having a reverse flow core engine and mixing structure for mixing products of the combustion into the exhaust of the engine
Gas turbine engine are known, and will typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor, where the air is compressed. This compressed air passes downstream into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors drive the fan and compressor rotors.
Historically, from a front end of the engine to a rear end, the components have been the fan, then the compressor, then the combustor section and then the turbine section. Recently, it has been proposed that the components be arranged such that the air from the fan is delivered into the compressor at a location axially inward of the turbine and the combustor. The air then flows back through the compressor, into the combustor, across the turbine sections, and then radially outwardly to mix with bypass airflow. This arrangement has certain beneficial characteristics compared to the historic arrangement of the gas turbine engine.